Forbidden love
by Chewiie-Tsu
Summary: Kaoru prend un bain. Réfléchissant. Oui, il l'aime, mais c'est interdit...Résumé nul, mais fiction assez kawaii je crois ! Oneshot ? suite peut-être en cours ' POV Kaoru Hitachiin Tsu


Je soupire, reposant le livre sur le côté du bain. La fin est bien ennuyante. Mais pas plus ennuyante que mon problème :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Kaoru Hitachiin. Je suis amoureux de….

…

…

…mon frère jumeau.

C'est abject. Une relation incestueuse n'est pas…''normale'' déjà là. Surtout qu'il s'agit de mon jumeau.

Laveez laveeez….je me souviens de mes parents fredonnant cette chanson quand on était plus jeunes et qu'ils nous faisaient prendre notre bain. Maintenant, ils ne sont jamais là alors….

Oh excuse-moi !!! J'savais pas que t'étais là !

Je cache mon entre-jambe en rougissant fortement, mais la mousse cache déjà tout. Je vois aussi qu'il a plaqué sa main devant ses yeux. C'est étrange, habituellement il ne s'en serait pas soucié.

…c'est moi ou il rougit ?

…

…

Heum…tu as bientôt fini avec le bain ?

Nan u.u

…les domestiques nettoient l'autre salle de bain.

T'as qu'à…heu….laisse !!! //

O.O T'allais pas me proposer de venir avec toi ?!

Biin on l'a déjà fait non ? Prendre un bain ensemble….

…On était petits, Kaoru.

Je sais. Ah et puis, j'ai fini mon livre.

J'allais me lever, mais je songe à ma nudité et le regarde me fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Tu sors pas ?

Heu si, mais t'es devant moi…et j'me baigne pas en maillot de bain tss…

Et alors ? Tu viens de me proposer de venir me laver avec toi.

C'est vrai. Je me lève en soupirant et attrapes la serviette. Il en profite pour retirer son tee-shirt et commence à baisser son pantalon. Je rougis légèrement. Même si nos corps sont sensiblement pareils, il me semble que caresser le sien serait…délicieux…

…

J'enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et me sèche les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre. Il retire le bouchon le temps que l'eau se vide et vient se blottir contre moi. Je frémis légèrement, il est très…dou…mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mes joues semblent plus rosées par contre.

Kaoruuu ?

Ouiii ?

Je…laisse, rien.

Moment de silence. Il se décolle pour aller faire couler l'eau à nouveau et hésite un instant. Il ne va tout de même pas se baigner en…boxer ?

…boxer très moulants justement…

…TROP…moulants…

Kaoru.

Quoi ? je soupire.

T'as quelqu'un en vue toi ?

Je lui dis que si ou non ? …optons pour le ''peut-être bien''. J'ai peur de lui dire oui, il va me poser trop de questions.

Peut-être bien !

J'hausse les épaules en même temps. Ça fait plus…convaincant ?

Moi oui. Tu crois que je devrais lui dire comment ?

C'est Haruhi ?

…non…é.è

Heum…bien ça dépend de la personne…je crois…

…okay….

Il stoppe l'eau, retire finalement son sous-vêtement et se glisse dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Je rougis, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mater…ses jolies fesses rondes…et là, je dois tout faire pour que mon…vous savez quoi ne paraisse pas…

Bon bien moi, j'y vais.

…

Je m'avance pour récupérer mon bouquin, mais il m'attrape le bras. De l'autre, j'essaie de retenir la serviette qui glisse dangereusement.

Hikaru !!

…Lâche là. Sinon tu vas tomber à l'eau avec.

…Attend…il veut vraiment que j'aille là avec lui ? Il se lève légèrement pour m'agripper la taille et m'approche un peu plus.

…Hika…

Viens avec moi.

Hikaru, je….je viens de sécher mes cheveux.

Je m'en fous. Viens avec moi.

…d'accord…

Je me dégage de son emprise et mets une jambe dans l'eau, retirant définitivement la serviette par la même occasion. Je m'assis en soupirant…oui bon…je me _force_ à soupirer.

Voilà.

…tu as dit ''peut-être bien'' tout à l'heure.

Oui…et ?

Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, il rougit.

…peut-être bien ''oui'' ou ''non'' ?

…oui…

…

Et alors ?

Alors c'est qui ?

Je ne réponds pas…c'est dur. Je me relève, mais il me retient.

D'accord !! Je comprends si tu veux pas m'en parler.

C'est pas que je veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas.

…?

AH MERDE ! Je me frappe le front mentalement. Quel con je fais.

Il sourit malgré tout. Sourire assez…étrange.

Ehh !? Il s'avance jusqu'à être par-dessus moi.

Moi non plus je ne peux pas.

Il s'approche dangereusement, encore. Je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps.

Ah…ah non ? E-et pourquoi ?

Je me risque doucement, murmurant presque, alors qu'il se colle encore.

Parce que c'est un _forbidden love_ selon tout le monde.

_Forbidden love ?_

Tu veux voir c'est quoi ?

Ça veut dire quoi ça encore ?! J'suis pas bon en anglais moi !! …on va dire que oui, alors j'hoche la tête. Il sourit encore bizarrement…il doit savoir qu'il a semé le doute en moi. Je comprends pourquoi Haruhi dit qu'il est un peu plus dur que moi.

EEEHH ?!?!?!?!

Mais ?!?!?!

Il…m'embrasse !!! Je rêve pas là !!!

Il me lâche et détourne le regard.

Hikaru !?!

Désolé…Kaoru…mais je…

…

Je t'aime.

Je…quoi ?

Je…t'aime ?

O.O …oh…mon…heu…

Je…sais que…on est…on ne peut pas…

Je t'aime aussi, Hikaru, mais…

Il recommence à m'embrasser, larmes coulant sur ses joues tout comme les miennes. Je l'enlace en répondant au baiser. Il laisse alors vagabonder ses mains sur mon torse, ce qui me fait encore plus frémir. Je fige un peu en sentant son … engin contre le mien. Il rougit et murmure une excuse avant de se décoller.

Je m'en fous. J'ai tellement…envie de lui. Je me presse plus contre lui et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je crois qu'il a comprit mon envie, car il fait descendre ses mains. Alors qu'il commence à me caresser le bas du dos, je pousse un léger gémissement.

E-excuse-moi Kaoru !! Je…j'voulais pas te…

Hikaru ?

…

Il s'est rassis à l'autre bout du bain.

Hikaru ! T'es énervant !!

…O.o

J'ai envie de toi !! C'était pas de douleur, mais de plaisir !! BAKA NO HIKARU !

Je…

Là tu bouges plus !!

D'accord…

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, et continue les caresses. Il me repousse pour s'étendre sur moi.

C'est _moi_ le seme, tu te rappelles ?

Oui. ^ ^

Aouch ! j'ai mal au…HEE ??!

Ah t'es réveillé.

Hikaru ?!

Ah oui c'est vrai. On a…

Mh ! On a passés une nuit…merveilleuse non ?

=) oui.

T'es mignon au réveil. Surtout quand t'as l'air d'avoir très mal. =)

Uke ou pas, prochaine fois c'est moi qui te prends.

…on verra…

=.=

Il me cajole. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit alors.

Rah…c'est le Sire.

Passe le moi.

Hikaru ?!

Nan, c'est Kaoru.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Hikaru ?

Il veut pas te parler.

Ehh ?! Mais…

Bon salut !

Je raccroche et me colle sur Hikaru.

Même si je n'ai pas le droit.

Je veux faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible…

…**Alors voila…mon petit one-shot Hikaru x Kaoru.**

**C'est de l'inceste je sais ^ ^**

**Mais je suis sure que vous aimez ça x)**

**Oui, c'était une petite fic pas rapport…**

**Mais je l'aime bien :)**

**Alors…reviewws ?**

**Tsu. **


End file.
